Rey y Reina
by Richard Letters
Summary: Gumball logró una forma de evitar que la Reina Helada dejara su reino para siempre y envía a Fionna y Cake a darle la ultima lección, pero Marshall está presente cuando todo eso pasa y los recuerdos de su pasado le impiden dejarla sola por el resto de la eternidad.


**Ok, esto se me ocurrió hace rato ya, solo que no sabía muy bien como colocarlo. Está algo largo y espero no aburrirlos.**

**Dissclaimer: Adventure time with Finn and Jake no me pertenece, todo crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

La reina y el rey.

El Dulce Príncipe había logrado elaborar por fin una fórmula que podía hacer que cualquiera que bebiere la pócima se volvería tan susceptible al sol como el mismo hielo, y claro que esta poción había sido elaborada para la Reina helada, por lo que envió a Fionna y a Cake a tan arriesgada misión para mantener a la hechicera encerrada en su castillo por siempre.

-¿No es genial, Cake? No volveremos a ver a la loca nunca más. –Dijo Fionna montada en el lomo de su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, tal vez así logremos unas vacaciones. Por fin iré a ese curso de repostería como siempre quise.

-Eres una princesa. –Ambas rieron.

En poco tiempo llegaron al castillo de hielo y, entrando cuales ninjas, colocaron la pócima en el jarrón donde la Reina Helada vertía su té (porque algo de calor no le caía tan mal a la soberana de los osos polares).

-Querida, alguien viene. –Alertó Cake. Ambas buscaron donde esconderse y optaron por el armario.

Ninguna de las dos esperaba que aquella persona estuviera ahí.

-¿Marshall?

Efectivamente, se trataba del Rey de los vampiros quien entró al palacio, pero ni idea del por qué lo hizo. Además, cargaba una caja forrada con papel rosa y adornada con un moño azul.

-¿Para quién crees que será el regalo?

-¡Shh! Silencio o nos oirá. –Pero el agudo oído de Marshall logró escucharlas.

-¿Quién anda ahí?... ¿Fionna? ¿Cake? ¿Están ahí? –Y no solo las oyó, también las reconoció y pudo encontrar el lugar de su escondite. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Lo mismo íbamos a preguntarte.

-Eh… bueno, yo…

-¿Y ese regalo? –Marshall no respondió, no podía, de nuevo su oído le advirtió de la presencia de la Reina Helada.

Rápidamente colocó el regalo sobre el trono de la soberana y fue a esconderse junto con Fionna y Cake. Los tres guardaron absoluto silencio en el momento que entró la villana de Aaa a su hogar.

La mujer de cabello blanco bufó por no poder haber secuestrado al Príncipe Fantasma, pues nuevamente había confundido la habitación del príncipe con la de su perro de tres cabezas, la corona la había traicionado por un momento.

Estaba sedienta, llamó a su sirvienta Gisel para que le sirviera algo de beber, pero al no obtener respuesta ni señales de la osa polar buscó su jarra y se sirvió una gran taza de té.. ¿helado?

-¡Puaj! ¡Flor de fuego de Venus!… -Maldijo. En ese momento Fionna y Cake salieron de su escondite. -¡Ustedes!

-Así es, Reina Helada, prepárate porque ya nunca más saldrás de tu reino para molestar a los príncipes de Aaa. –Anunció Fionna sacando su espada de oro. La bruja miró el contenido de su taza.

-Me… envenenaron… eso… ¡No puede ser verdad! –Disparó rayos congelantes contras las heroínas, pero estas las esquivaron sin muchos problemas. Cake logró empujarla hasta la entrada del palacio y apenas la soberana expuso parte de su piel en el sol: -¡Aaaah! –Soltó un alarido de dolor. Se colocó de rodillas y sujeto su brazo derecho con la otra mano, la extremidad humeaba y una mueca desagradable se apoderó de su rostro. –Ma… malditas. –Con algo de dificultad retornó su ataque, pero cada vez que descuidaba su guardia Cake y Fionna la mandaban por algunos instantes a la luz hasta que la Reina Helada cayó completamente debilitada.

-Que te sirva de lección, Reina Helada, considera esto como tu exilio definitivo. –Fionna guardó su espada y ambas heroínas salieron de ahí.

Marshall Lee se quedó sorprendido por lo que le habían hecho a una de las hechiceras mas poderosas de tierra firme, simplemente no podía creerlo, ella se veía mas indefensa que un gato herido ahora, el cabello lo tenía maltratado, enmarañado alrededor de sus hombros y espalda baja, su cuerpo humeaba y parte de su vestido se había destruido. El vampiro salió del armario tan silencioso como pudo y fue a socorrer a la venerable, no podía dejarla en ese estado, no él.

-¿Acaso tú también vienes a burlarte? –Susurró la reina sintiendo como era cargada en la espalda del rey hacia su alcoba.

-No hables, es un favor que te debo. –Respondió.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca haría nada por un vampiro, en especial tú.

-Lo se, tu no, pero Simone si. –Marshall la acostó en su cama, retiró la corona de su cabeza y la colocó en la repisa que tenía al lado. –Feliz cumpleaños, Reina Helada.

Marshall se fue de ahí, cubriéndose del sol con su sombrilla y fue volando con dirección al dulce reino, tenía algo que atender algo con el príncipe. Cuando llegó sobrevolando el palacio vio a Cake y a Fionna caminando con dos grandes sacos de golosinas. Al ingresar, Monocromo estaba jugando y dando vueltas en el vestíbulo; le pidió que le dijera donde estaba el Dulce Príncipe y el caballo mágico le dijo que podía encontrarlo en el laboratorio.

-Hola, Gumball. –Saludó Marshall una vez que lo encontró. Estaba recargado contra uno de los marcos de la entrada, cruzado de brazos y visiblemente molesto.

-¡Marshall! –El príncipe se giró sorprendido y cuidando que un par de matraces no se le resbalaran de las manos. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Oh, nada en especial, solo vine a preguntarte algo.

-Este, ¿podrías venir en otro momento? Ahora estoy muy ocupado. –Dijo volviendo a lo suyo.

-Espero que estés trabajando en una cura para Simone.

-¿Qué? –El príncipe sintió una corriente en el estómago. Se giró, pero pronto se vio con la espalda en la pared. -¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?!

-¡No se que le hiciste a la Reina Helada, pero quiero que lo reviertas!

-Yo… no se de que hablas. –Desvió la mirada.

-Usaste Flor de fuego de Venus para tu experimento, ¿no es cierto?

-Marshall… detente. –El vampiro estaba empezando a cortarle la respiración.

-Adivino que también le agregaste Gritos de fantasma y Cristales de hielo, ¿no? ¡Vamos, se hombre y responde!

-Por favor… escucha…

-¡No, tu escucha! Eres la única persona que sé que puede obtener esos raros ingredientes. –Estaba enojado y mucho, pero dejó que el príncipe respirara de nuevo. –Y hacer que Fionna y Cake hicieran el trabajo sucio, que bajo as caído.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? La Reina Helada es una amenaza para todos. –Respondió llevándose una mano al cuello.

-¡El reino de fuego también lo es, según tú, y o por eso mandas un tsunami con tus pócimas mágicas contra ellos! –Exasperó.

-Es diferente. Tengo que ver por la seguridad de todos en Aaa.

-¿Y usaste una pócima prohibida? –Dijo con ironía impregnada en su voz. –Tú mas que nadie deberías saber que lo que hiciste se llama "Lobo solitario" o "Lodo de vampiro".

-El consejo estuvo de acuerdo con que la usara.

-¿El consejo? –Marshall abrió grandes los ojos y apretó los puños. –Yo soy parte del consejo, ¿cómo es que no me entere de eso?

-No te avisamos porque sabíamos que te reusarías.

-¿Y eso qué? La Reina Helada no es mas que una bruja infantil que solo se dedica a raptar príncipes. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos. –No hace mucho daño.

-Marshall, esto no es solo porque secuestre príncipes.

-Entonces qué es. –Exigió saber.

-Es mas grave que eso. –No fue suficiente esa respuesta para el rey, lo sabía por la mirada que puso. –Hace un tiempo seguí los patrones de secuestro de la Reina Helada con tal de prevenir a sus siguientes víctimas, pero lo que descubrí me alarmó bastante. –El príncipe buscó algunos papeles en su repisa y los colocó sobre el escritorio. –Mira esto y dime qué vez.

Marshall echó un vistazo sobre los papeles y volvió la mirada a Gumball: -No se como trabaja la mente de los cerebritos.

-Todos los príncipes que secuestro en meses pasados tuvieron el Enchiridion. –Empezó a explicar. -¿Recuerdas que acordamos todos en el consejo que nos rolaríamos el libro para protegerlo?

-A excepción del reino de fuego, si ¿Y?

-Me preocupa algo, qué tal y todo este tiempo que estuvo raptando príncipes en realidad lo hacía para obtener el Enchiridion.

-Eso es absurdo. –Afirmó con seguridad.

-Tal vez, pero la evidencia que he reunido me lo confirma en un 70%. Si se hace de ese libro y lee su interior, no se de lo que sea capaz.

-¿Y no hubiera sido más fácil esconderlo en vez de estar cambiándolo de dueño? –Dijo con sarcasmo. –No tenías que llegar al extremo de encerrarla para siempre.

-Al menos es mejor que lo que planeaba hacer la Reina Flama. Ella quería derretir el reino de hielo, por eso sugerí que usáramos el Lodo de vampiro.

-Eres un idiota, Gumball. –Marshall no quiso seguir hablando y se fue.

Regresó a su casa, estaba molesto, enfadado, colérico y lo que le sigue. Sabía que el Dulce Príncipe era alguien inteligente, pero no esperaba que llegara a comportarse como un completo imbécil. Tomó su hacha-bajo y empezó a ensayar una nueva canción que tenía en mente desde hace rato solo para distraerse un poco.

Cuando llegó la noche se quedó pensando en que pasaría con la Reina Helada a partir de ahora. Estaría confinada en su castillo por el resto de la eternidad, sola, y la soledad volvía loca a las personas, aunque ella ya lo estuviera; a él le daba pena verla así de solo imaginarla en ese estado hacía que su corazón se oprimiera. Además, un oso no es quizás la mejor de las compañías.

Al amanecer, apenas terminó su desayuno, escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Algo extrañado de recibir visitas tan temprano, fue a atender la entrada de su cueva, sorprendiéndose de quien se trataba.

-Reina Helada, ¿qué hace aquí? –Preguntó tras abrirle. La dama desvió la mirada con algo de pena.

-Vine a… tu sabes, agradecerte por lo de ayer. –Confesó.

-¿Cómo es que el sol no te hizo nada? –Quiso saber él. La reina sonrió y de su cabello sacó un suéter rosa.

-Es un inútil ropaje para mi, pero le encontré otro uso. –Respondió colocándoselo sobre la cabeza a modo de sombrilla. –Gracias. –Marshall se sonrojó.

-Un solo agradecimiento es suficiente. –Le sonrió.

-Eres la primera persona que se preocupa por mi de esa manera, nunca nadie me había dado ese trato antes.

-No me extraña. –Se burló sin querer, la reina bajó la cabeza y al instante el vampiro se arrepintió de su comentario. –Disculpa, no es lo que quise decir.

-Descuida, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Poco después, tras eso, un silencio los invadió, no tenían mucho que decir y el momento llegó a tornarse incómodo hasta que Marshall volvió a hablar.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

-No es por ofender, pero esto no me cubre demasiado.

-No hace falta, tengo otra sombrilla más grande.

-Gracias… ¡Oye, ¿qué intentas decirme?! –Marshall rió al verse descubierto. Entró a su casa y regresó poco después.

Ambos salieron de la caverna donde vivía el vampiro. Se dedicaron a caminar, Marshall andaba a paso igualado de la dama de azul; por un tramo pasearon en silencio por la tierra de Aaa hasta que el silencio fue roto por la Reina Helada, empezando por comentar que el ambiente se sentía diferente para ella desde ayer. De ahí comenzaron a platicar de sus historias de aventura, de Marshall y sus interminables viajes a lugares nuevos y de la reina y sus épicas batallas contra Fionna y Cake. Rieron, estaban pasando un momento agradable. El vampiro recordaba hacia cuanto tiempo fue la última vez que la vio sonreír. Ya tenían cerca de dos horas de andar caminando cuando se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol a descansar. Sin querer, estando acostados, sus manos llegaron a juntarse aunque en realidad no pasó más que un simple roce, pero fue suficiente como para hacer que las mejillas de ambos adquirieran rojizos colores. Se miraron, vieron sus caras teñidas y rieron de nueva cuenta, apretando las manos contra el pasto. La reina cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un ligero sueño. Marshall la miró, mejor dicho, la contempló; se veía hermosa con su cabello regado por el verde césped, sus facciones relajadas y esa forma tan indefensa en que se dejaba mostrar ante él.

Se quedó despierto, pues en un rato más el sol iba a desaparecer la sombra sobre la cual descansaban y temía más por Simone que por él mismo. Cuando pasó un tiempo, Marshall sacudió suavemente a la reina para que despertase.

-Tenemos que irnos. –Susurró, la reina asintió y tomó su paraguas. Marshall le tendió la mano para que se ayudara a levantarse, Simone aceptó la ayuda.

-Gracias por todo, fue una mañana que no olvidaré.

-Oye, el día aún es joven, ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo de escándalo? Tocas la batería, ¿no?

-Pues espero que sepas tocar algo decente, no me extrañaría que un niñato como tú toque solamente una flauta dulce. –Soltó ella con burla y a él le supo a reto.

La acompañó a su palacio para que no corriera riesgos, después se volvió a su hogar, tomo su hacha-bajo y regresó al palacio de hielo, donde la reina lo esperaba con una sonrisa altanera; y de ahí se pasaron la tarde creando avalanchas por el estridente rock que compusieron hasta la noche.

Así fueron sus días durante una semana, entre paseos, tocadas, risas; a la Reina Helada no se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza ni tuvo necesidad alguna de querer raptar algún príncipe. Pero Marshall debía ser precavido si quería que todo aquello continuara, porque no podía dejar que nadie viera a la reina o habrían problemas.

Hasta que un día algo malo ocurrió.

Pasó que ambos amigos salían de paseo como se había vuelto su costumbre, en el bosque de nieve al interior del reino helado, un lugar perfecto para evitar ser molestados. La reina parecía una niña haciendo ángeles de nieve, aunque salían algo gorditos por su vestido azul (pero al vampiro le gustaban, porque parecían ángeles con vestido); Marshall hizo algunos muñecos roqueros de nieve y Gisel, la osa sirvienta, buscaba algo con que entretenerse. Pero de pronto, el siempre agudo oído vampiresco de Marshall le indicó que no estaban solo ellos tres.

-¡La última en llegar es un huevo podrido!

-¡Pues entonces lo serás tu!

¡Fiona y Cake habían llegado al lugar para divertirse un rato! Lo peor es que ya se encontraban peligrosamente cerca y no había tiempo para ocultar a la reina.

-¡Chicas! –Se les apareció sonriendo nerviosamente. -¿Qué las trae por aquí?

-Mas bien sería, ¿qué haces tu aquí, Marshall? Es la primera vez que te vemos en el bosque de nieve. –Dijo Fionna.

-Y tampoco nos respondiste qué hacías con un regalo en el castillo de la Reina Helada. –Agregó Cake.

-Es complicado. –Respondió rascándose la nuca. –De todos modos, no pueden estar aquí.

-¿Por qué? –Inquirió la gata.

-Pues… verán, chicas… este… … ¡La Reina Helada está aquí!

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron ambas sorprendidas. -¿En donde? Se supone que ya no saldría de su castillo, ¿habrá encontrado la cura? –Se preguntó Fionna.

-Descuiden, tengo todo bajo control.

-Entonces déjanos ayudarte a poner a esa loca en su lugar. -Cake chocó puños.

-Nada de eso, ella es mas poderosa, tuve algunos problemas para controlarla.

-Con más razón debemos ayudarte.

-No hace falta, yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a salir de su palacio nunca más. -Esto estaba empezando a salirse de las manos, en cualquier momento Simone iría a buscarlo y todo habría terminado.

-¿Marshall, con quién hablas? -Y todo terminaría. La Reina Helada se mostró con el paraguas cubriéndola ante las heroínas de Aaa, ambas miraron mal a Marshall y este solo atinó a reír nerviosamente.

-Cake, ¿sabes que hora es? -Dijo Fionna sacando su espada de oro.

-Es hora de patear traseros. -Respondió la gata engrandeciendo sus garras.

-¡No, aguarden!

Pero no hicieron caso al vampiro. Fionna y Cake se abalanzaron contra la Reina Helada con tal de herirla, esta no podía defenderse muy bien usando solo una mano, pues debía mantener la sombrilla para que la cubriera del sol. Marshall no sabía que hacer, estaba estático en su lugar mientras veía como su madre era herida de mil y un formas entre la espada de Fionna, las garras de Cake y el dañino sol. No pudo aguantar mas en el momento que Fionna rebanó la sombrilla de un tajo y Cake la sostuvo sometida con sus patas en un lugar bastante iluminado. La reina gritaba de dolor, se retorcía y rogaba por que la dejaran, pero sus súplicas no eran oídas; humeaba, sudaba en grandes cantidades, parecía que se estaba derritiendo como un cubo de hielo. Marshall corrió en su ayuda derribando a Fionna y enredando a Cake en un árbol por la cola y las patas traseras.

-¡Oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! -Exigió saber la gata.

-Suéltala, Cake. -Respondió con frialdad viéndola con unos oscuros ojos que daban miedo. Fionna se recompuso y miró el estado de su amiga. -¡He dicho que la sueltes!

Al ver que la gata no hacía caso tuvo que recurrir a su carta más poderosa: adquirió su forma de monstruo-murciélago, a pesar de que ahora se encontraba completamente expuesto. Su forma fue suficiente para espantar a la minina y hacer que soltara a la Reina Helada; en tanto Fionna fue a rescatar a su amiga y salieron huyendo de ahí pues no tenían forma de derrotar a Marshall en ese estado aún con la ventaja del día.

En cuanto desaparecieron de la vista del vampiro, él volvió a su forma normal, pero cuando hizo eso el sol le pegó de lleno y no tenía su sombrilla a la mano para protegerse, aún así, fue donde la Reina Helada para buscar un lugar donde protegerse, pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cayó de rodillas aullando de dolor.

La reina lo vio y sus ojos se abrieron completamente, la piel de su hijo comenzaba a agrietarse y humeaba cenizas. Con miedo, pero decisión, fue donde el muchacho a paso tambaleante y lo cargó sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué haces? -Susurró débilmente el vampiro.

-Te regreso un favor. -Respondió en igualdad de condiciones. Con la mirada buscó la sombrilla de Marshall y cuando la halló la colocó sobre el muchacho para protegerlo.

-Tonta... morirás si no te cubres...

-Calla... no me hagas dejarte aquí... -Marshall rio y cayó inconsciente.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó dormido, pero cuando despertó sentía que su cuerpo le dolía a horrores primero, luego cuando recobró la consciencia de lo que había pasado empezó a buscar a Simone. En su desesperación tropezó con algo, dándose cuenta al instante de que se trataba de ella tirada en el suelo a pocos pasos de la entrada. El sol le pegaba directamente en una pierna, pero ya no humeaba y Marshall temió lo peor. Asustado, tomó a la soberana en brazos y la acostó en su cama, mandó a Gisel a traer algo de agua pero solo para que la osa saliera y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-No, no por favor, no te vallas. -Suplicó derramando algunas lágrimas y sosteniendo la azulada mano de Simone. Estaba fría, más de lo que debería. -Simone, no me dejes, te lo ruego. -No tenía nada que decir, su boca estaba ocupada sollozando, no quería aceptar que la había perdido para siempre.

-Ma... Marshall... -Escuchó que decía. El muchacho alzó el rostro para verla abrir lentamente los ojos y que estos se posaran en él -Mi querido Marshalll... pero mira cuánto as crecido -Sonrió ella con dificultad.

-No hables... -Calló a la reina posando delicadamente un dedo sobre sus labios. -Tienes que descansar... te... te vas a mejorar...

-Marshall, ¿encontraste a alguien que te hiciera feliz? ¿Lograste perdonarme cuando te dejé? Oh, mi querido Marshy... lo siento tanto. -Dijo mientras un par de lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos azules y el vampiro la acompañó en su llanto.

-Te perdoné hace tanto que no lo recuerdo. -Sollozó. No quería que esto fuera el adiós definitivo, menos cuando por fin recobró la memoria.

-Es un alivio. -Susurró. -Puedo irme ahora en paz...

-¡No!

-Oh mi querido, es mi tiempo... la corona se irá conmigo y...

-¡Te amo! -Gritó cortándole la oración. -¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡TE AMO! ¡Maldita bruja, que me he enamorado de ti es estos días que compartimos juntos, por eso no puedes dejarme! -Simone rió.

-Hijo, pero qué disparates dices. -Sonrió con gracia y Marshall al verla se sonrojó fuertemente. -Yo también te amo...

-Pero no como yo. -Susurró. Se armó de valor y acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla, y ella le correspondió.

Con la misma decisión con la que empezó a besarla, acarició su cuerpo y sus labios bajaron al cuello de la reina; finalmente la mordió. Simone dejó de respirar después de eso y Lee maldijo su suerte. Lloró y se quedó dormido a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, el Rey Vampiro cayó en cuenta de que ahora estaba en su propia alcoba, ya no en el palacio de hielo. Se incorporó rápido, su ropa estaba cambiada y escuchaba el sonido de una aspiradora en la sala. Confundido, fue a la estancia.

-Sigues siendo un dormilón después de tantos años, Marshy.

-Pero cómo... yo creí que...

-Tu mordida me ayudó, la maldición de la corona se deshizo y Simone Petrikov ha vuelto a la vida. Además, aún conservo mi inmortalidad y los poderes de hielo, mira. -Dijo congelando una de las paredes y el sofá. Marshall no perdió tiempo, fue con ella, la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

-Tonta, no vuelvas a espantarme así. -Susurró en su oído. Simone lo rodeó del cuello.

-Lo prometo. -Dijo en su oído.

Tiempo después la Reina Simone se presentó a la junta convocada por los agravios que causó Marshall contra Fionna y Cake, al principio temieron que fuera una trampa, pero al explicarles la historia de cómo consiguió la corona y algo de la guerra de los champiñones (incluyendo su pasado con Marshall) todos relajaron sus semblantes. Fionna y Cake se disculparon con ambos, así también lo hizo Gumball y todo el consejo por las acciones que tomaron contra la soberana del reino de hielo. Simone aceptó sus disculpas y la integraron al consejo.

Su vida cambió para bien, otra vez volvía a ser aquella anticuaria risueña de hace poco menos de mil años; incluso mantuvo una relación científica con el Príncipe Gumball, pero esa amistad era demasiado para Marshall.

Simone amaba los celos de Marshall y Marshall amaba la sonrisa de Simone. Su relación continuó hasta que después de dos años decidieron casarse, y después de un año más el reino de hielo ya esperaba un heredero.

FIN

* * *

**A los que vallan a decirme que todo en Aaa está completamente a la inversa y que la reina helada y Marshall Lee no comparten historia como Simón y Marcy, yo les dijo: JÓDANSE GENTE, por algo se llama fanfiction…**


End file.
